AsHul
Appearance Formerly human, marred by an encounter with the Sphere of Technology: Balaram. Awful, ugly, indifferent. Spiderweb veins trace circuitry patterns across his skin, which is dotted with moles resembling transistors and resistors. cartilage around some of his knuckles rises in intermittent ridges, as if gears operated just beneath the skin. The melanoma in his skin spells out words, designs, and musical bars. The bone around one eye forms a circle like a camera lens casing. one calf is shaped like an I-beam. Personal background information AsHul doesn't talk much about his past, especially not before the Incident that shaped him into the form he wears today. Since that Incident, he has been rejected and driven out by most, and as many abominations do, he found himself seeking refuge in the church. AsHul has grown rather indifferent to the opinions or interests of others, as others tend to bring him little but sorrow and pain. The constant stress of isolation has steeled his Nerve and driven him to seek deeper answers. Diving has opened new paths for him and offers a sort of freedom from the oppression and isolation that define his Earthly world. Inventory and Notes Diving: * Relic Fragment * Black Book (copy, strata 1,2,4. Mangled translation) * Black Book (Genuine) * 2 Silent Night - calming. gives advantage on diving rolls * 4 Worm Blood - steadies nerves (restores to max) General: * 100 ft of rope * 2 Occult Junks * 1 knife (cut/pierce 2) * his former bomb collar - made of something like demagnetized neodymium. * 175 Fathoms + One magnetically welded to the wall of his room in the Bore * (team fund moved to Bore Storage) Bore: * Ham radio * Firing Control Module (Brass brain) Systems Music: * Book of sheet music (from Balaram) of about 100 pages bound by three brass rings along the top of the sheets * One Bone-fretted haunted electric guitar (no apparent affect on the music on a 5 fate roll) * One mundane acoustic guitar with wave patterns in abalone and turquoise * 1 Crystalline Clate Guitar (otherworldly) - sounds like a glass harmonica/harp combo * One song written by AsHul that reinforced and alters steel structures. Very difficult to play Songs in Sheet Music Book (~15 or so) # Detects money/gold (Showed the Fathoms in AsHul's pocket and the gold tree Harmony made. No other of our valuables was immediately evident) ## Haunted version detects living beings. # (failed to play properly) # sale-la-aurora-serrana (seemingly mundane. Needs Cello or some similar stringed instrument.) # short boring interlude. # This song is weird. There's no real rhythm to it, just a bunch of discordant and slightly disquieting notes that hurt your ears. # saucy dance tune # fine # Vomit: you get three cords in and immediately feel ill. Three more cords and you throw up. Anyone around you fairs similarly. (need to hear it, or simple proximity?) # unknown (a twangy mess but you feel like you played it very hamfistedly) # nice but pretty mundane. # another short interlude. # Dissociation: even completely screwed up, it has an odd effect. It makes you feel sort of...disconnected. It has an odd dissociative effect. # normal # normal # normal # Shred: badly played, causes cuts on the musician's hand. (maybe well played directs the cuts elsewhere?) Links to additional information The ancient robotic warrior in the Cist: http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.2225